The Changes in Their Eyes
by TheReluctantSeeker
Summary: After 2 long years, Kudo Shinichi has finally returned to Beika, and most important to Ran, into her awaiting arms. Over the 6 months since his return, Ran notices the changes her boyfriend has gone through since his time away. The biggest change she sees? His eyes. Slight Ran/Shinichi. Implied Shiho/Shinichi. Enjoy!


**The Changes in Their Eyes**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed, unfortunately. I thank Gosho Aoyama for allowing me to use his characters for my stories, though!

 _Premise_ : Since the return of Shinichi in her life and the promise that he was there to stay, Ran can only see the changes he has gone through in his time away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Though she primarily relied on her feelings and a strong sense of intuition as guides which have never let her down, Mouri Ran was actually a very observant girl.

Being the lone daughter of a famed private detective and a highly successful lawyer taught her the importance of watching, listening and thinking through situations based on the facts around her. And being the longtime best friend of "The Great Detective of the East" Kudo Shinichi also helped her sharpen her own observational skills. She might of not have the, as that said best friend puts it, "keen eye for detail" like he does, but who really needs all of that if you had no plans of becoming a detective?

Speaking of her best friend since childhood, Kudo Shinichi, she was beyond the moon happy when she heard of his permanent return after 2 long years without him in her life.

Though he did not want to go into much depth about the "complicated case" that dragged him away from his home and friends – namely, her – in Beika for as long as it did, Ran was pretty quick to solve the mystery and secret behind his whereabouts after reading about the takedown of a huge secret organization a few weeks before his return. She was a little disappointed when he refused to divulge anymore information about his involvement in the case other than the bare basics, claiming that he did not want her to be burdened by the truths of the dangers of what he and some others went through to complete the job. But like always, Ran found that she couldn't stay mad at him about it for very long. What was most important to her was that he was safe and that he was finally done with that case which meant that he could now return home.

Though she was very saddened when her little pseudo-brother, Edogawa Conan, unexpectedly moved back to his parents in America and that the little girl that she was fond of, Haibara Ai, was taking part in a study abroad program and would be moving with distant relatives in England indefinitely, the news of Shinichi's return in a couple of weeks afterward quickly lifted her spirits. She couldn't wait!

There was so much for them to talk about upon his return!

One, if not the biggest, conversation revolving around their feelings for each other and when, not if, they would finally get together.

And that's exactly what they did within the first couple of moments after he showed up at the Detective Agency with a handful of her favorite flowers, a heartfelt apology and promises that he was here to stay after seeing the tears in her eyes and her threat to practice some of her karate moves if he ever went away like that again.

Ran blushed whenever she would recall the memory of _the_ kiss – their very first, of many – they shared to seal the deal on his promises and to signify their new relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

It had been over 6 months since that magical moment and Ran thought that their time together would be the happiest times of her life.

But, it wasn't.

It was not like there wasn't any happy moments between them. They had their share of very happy memories, no doubt. Their first real date, their first appearance as a couple at one of the Suzuki's parties, the first time they danced together under starlight after her birthday party, and the moments they shared on Christmas, New Years' Eve and Valentine's day all had special places in her heart.

The problem wasn't a lack of happy moments.

The problem was that they weren't exactly the happiest moments of her life.

If Ran was being totally honest with herself, she just wasn't experiencing the whirlwind of romance that swept her off her feet like she thought she would if they ever got together. There was just _something_ missing that made each moment they shared not as fulfilling and joyful. Of course, she knew that things were not going to be like a fairytale where everything works out perfectly in the end, but she figured that she should feel something close to that. They were young childhood sweethearts in love who had just spent years apart, after all! It really didn't get anymore textbook fairytale cliché than this.

She just couldn't find the spark, the excitement, the sense of complete mind-numbing happiness wherever they were together. After the initial trills of a new relationship between a couple that longed for each other for so long started to wane, there was a noticeable gap that prevented them from experiencing the true happiness she once thought she would find with him.

They just lacked " _it_."

She was pretty sure that she could feel that he also noticed the lack of " _it_ " too, but like her, chose to brush those concerns away since this was something they both wanted for so long.

She knew that they would just work harder on their relationship then figure out the rest, but that couldn't stop the questions that arose in her mind.

Did the love they had for each other dull out that fast? When did this change in their relationship occur?

After a date which, like the others recently, ended up with a nice, but not amazing, kiss goodnight, Ran realized what changed between them that caused the issues they had in their relationship.

He had changed.

Ever since Shinichi returned to her in Beika, he wasn't quite the same guy he was when he left so suddenly. Of course, she knew they had both changed over that course of time. They both had physically matured, grew mentally stronger and became more emotionally stable with age but this was different.

The changes she notices in him are subtler that just general physical, mental or emotional changes.

For one, this new Shinichi was less arrogant and rude. He still had moments of being a tad bit too overconfident, especially when he was solving a particularly challenging case but that confidence was a more of a quite confidence than his previously pompous way of making everything into a show. Ignoring fan-girls and their various letters and gifts was something he would have never done. Ran hoped this was due to their relationship, but she still couldn't believe the moments he took Detectives Tagaki or Sato to the side to share his deductions so that they could take credit for breaking the case. The Shinichi she knew would have never done that as he wanted to show the world his brilliance, deservedly so, but this Shinichi seemed to like being behind the scenes.

This new Shinichi was more reserved, more controlled over his actions. In the past, whenever they were any sign of a potential crime scene or shady activity, the old Shinichi would rush in headfirst, safety and others with him be damned. While this new Shinichi still loved investigating crime scenes and following suspicious characters, he was much more mindful of the situation as a whole, especially if he was with her and other people.

While becoming less arrogant and rude and being more reserved in his actions would be seen as welcomed changes, the biggest change could be seen in his eyes.

His eyes that were once filled with a certain innocence and an excitement to see and experience all the world has to offer were now hardened and sharp. Even though he has seen death, murder and other unspeakable cruelties mankind is capable from past crimes, his eyes never changed as much as it did when he returned from his prolonged absence. The eyes that he carries now are anything but innocent. They are cold, calculating and brought an uncomfortable chill to her spine whenever she looks into them for too long. No matter how hard she tried to bring those eyes back to their previous state, she never could. His eyes would never lose their sharp, cold edge no matter how hard he laughed and smiled.

She didn't know or even want to think about what kind of horrors he had to have seen and experience for his eyes to undergo such a transformation.

But whatever he did undergo, it changed Kudo Shinichi more than she thought possible.

It was like the Shinichi she knew and fell in love through their youths died that day at Tropical Land over 2 and a half years ago, and was replaced by the new, different Shinichi when he came back into her life.

Though he should be the same guy she fell in love with, he wasn't.

He wasn't her Shinichi.

"…ry me, Ran?"

Ran broke out of her musing and became aware of the present moment. She and Shinichi had just finished a date at a very romantic, very expensive restaurant and were walking through Beika Central Park hand in hand under the natural glow of moonlight. When she turned to face her companion, she was momentarily stunned when she saw him on one knee, presenting a gorgeous diamond and sapphire studded platinum ring to her, unsure hope etched on his face.

Shinichi took the stunned expression on her face in stride and repeated his question, once again.

"Will you marry me, Ran?"

Ran could only continue to stare at the scene in front of her as time seemed to have paused. This is what she always wanted ever since she admitted to herself that she loved him when she was barely even 13 years old. This moment right here. After years of dreaming about the day Shinichi would propose to her, now that dream was a reality. Her fantasy was manifesting itself this very moment.

Yet, it didn't feel right.

She always pictured herself jumping into his arms even before he could ever finish the question, screaming at the top of her lungs and eyes full of happy tears. They would share an intense kiss afterward as he would lift her off her feet and spin her around like she always saw in the movies. He was her hero and she was his princess. They have been destined to be together. It would all fit in perfectly.

Yet here she was, thoughts traveling her mind at the speed of light, too stunned to even say a single word.

'Yes!'

She wants to scream out but cannot. The concerns that plagued her mind just a moment before are coming back with a resilient vengeance, refusing to be silenced by her desires of accepting his proposal.

The stronger part of her mind can fight it down though. They could work out all their problems, it tells her. She waited so long to be with him when he left and this was her reward for her patience and faithfulness. Love was supposed to be hard, they could work through it like they have worked through all their previous problems, together. She could make this work; they would make this work.

All she had to do was say one word.

"No."

They are both are stunned by her answer.

"I'm sorry but I can't marry you, Shinichi," She whispers after a few awkward moments of silence between the pair. Hot tears begin to form in her eyes.

Silence.

He is still on his knee, looking at her with confusion in his eyes, questioning if he was hearing her right. She is still standing in front of him with hands nervously twitching at her sides and tears are now slipping down her cheeks.

They continued this pose for what felt like an eternity until he stands up and puts the ring away in his pocket so that he could grasp both her hands, signaling for her to look at him.

"Ran?" He asks with an even voice once they finally make eye contact. He moves to wipe the tears away but she shakes her head and does it herself.

Before she could answer, she drags them to a nearby park bench so that they could have their conversation in private, away from the path where late night strollers that frequented the park at this time could pass and overhear.

"You're not Shinichi." She says after taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. This was going to be hard.

He doesn't say a thing, as his piercing eyes asked the next question for him.

"You're not the Shinichi that I was so in love with once a time ago. It took me awhile to understand that but now I'm beginning to accept it. You've changed so much since you were away, that I can't think of you as the same boy I grew up and fell in love with. Even though we've been in a relationship since your return, I've noticed these changes in you more everyday that you've become a different person to me. Even though my mind is telling me that you're the same person, my heart is telling me the complete opposite. I've always wanted to be married to Shinichi but my heart knows that you're not him. You're not the Shinichi I have always wanted to marry." Ran finishes, desperately trying to wipe the tears that continued to form in her eyes.

While she is heartbroken with the confession she has been refusing to acknowledge, she feels a slight sense of peace within her mind, heart and soul.

"Again, I'm so – …"

"Stop, I understand." Shinichi gently cuts her off before she could apologize for something she did not do wrong. Even though his eyes still had a cold, calculating edge to them, they soften enough for her to maintain eye contract. His gentle smile and slight squeeze on her hands in his also helped to ease her worry about this situation.

"I have changed, haven't I?" His gentle smile broke as his face took a wistful, faraway look.

"Yes." She whispers back, not knowing what to say.

He chuckles when he sees her cheeks redden slightly due to the embarrassment of answering his obviously rhetorical question.

"I should be the one apologizing to you, Ran." He responds after a couple of moments of silence as each were gathering their own thoughts.

When he sees that it was her turn to question the meaning of his statement, he continues, "I thought that this was what I wanted, too. I was away for so long and asked you to wait for me to come back that I felt like I owed it to you, to us, to make it work once we finally got together. I was so grateful and excited to get back here to be with you that I never stopped to think about how things might have changed in my absence. I didn't want let go of the feeling we had before. Now I can't help but think about what would have been if I didn't go away for so long and I'm sorry that the scenario we both wanted never happened for us."

Ran shakes her head and smiles.

"Shinichi, I don't ever want you to regret anything. Who knows? Even if you didn't go away for so long maybe things wouldn't be all that different. Maybe we would still be dancing around each other, still unable to admit our feelings. Maybe we got together but found out we make better friends than lovers. Maybe by the time one of us is ready to admit our feelings the other decided to move on. There's so many possibilities and life is too short to waste our time trying to live through each one. We just have to continue living. I'm not hurt or angry that we didn't work out, I'm happy we gave it a try."

"I'm happy we tried too." He admits soon after, emulating the smile he saw on her face when she heard what he said.

For the first time since that day at Tropical Land almost 3 years ago, before his disappearance, the pair fall into a comfortable and familiar setting. Gone were the expectations for them to be together; for them to act romantic and in love. It was just them hanging out, and it felt right.

"I guess we are better as best friends than a couple, huh? But who's delicious chocolate will I eat come Valentine's Day?' Shinichi pouted in mock disappointment, obviously trying to lighten up the mood.

"I'm sure you have plenty of fan-girls that would love to have their chocolates eaten by the famous detective, Kudo Shinichi." Ran counters right back but softly adds, "Besides, I think I missed my best friend more than my 'Sonoko-claimed' husband while you were away."

Both shared a laugh over Sonoko's antics, but were glad to have felt the same way.

"Hey, Ran?" Shinichi called for her attention after a few minutes of the pair watching other people walk through the park.

"Yeah?"

"I'm a bit curious about what exactly changed in me since that night years ago?"

"Well there are many things that has changed with you like how you're not as arrogant or rude to be around nowadays," Ran teases and laughs when he gives her his patented 'hey, hey' glare, "But the biggest change was definitely in your eyes."

"My eyes?" He asks for clarification, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Yes, your eyes. The Shinichi I remembered had eyes that seemed to shine brighter than the brightest star. His eyes had a certain innocence to them and a fire to explore every unknown. Your eyes don't shine as bright, to be honest. Often they are cold and sharp; calculating. They actually remind me of Ai's eyes." Ran adds on as an afterthought.

"Ai… Haibara Ai?"

"Oh yeah, you rarely got to meet her before she left off to England. She was a very good friend of Conan's and her eyes were very similar to yours. They were almost always cold and calculating, so weird on a child." Ran said, chuckling when she remembered the small little girl that always seemed to act thrice her age.

"'Almost always?'" Shinichi repeats jokingly.

"Yeah, 'almost always,' the only times I noticed her eyes changing to soft and caring was when she thought no one was looking at her when she snuck glances at Conan," Ran leaned in as she spoke in hushed tones, like she would if she was sharing the latest high school love gossip with Sonoko.

"Wait – what?" Shinichi managed to say, clearly shocked with that tidbit of information.

"I shouldn't be saying this but since they were kids, I could definitely tell that Ai had some strong feelings for Conan. Of course, his other little friend Ayumi had an obvious crush on him but it was clear to me that Ai's feelings were deeper than an average puppy-love crush."

"They were so cute together, really. Whenever they were with the other three kids, it was almost like they were their parents since they would hang behind and only get involved if the three needed help. I think she would often tease Conan to see him flustered. He would sputter and glare back but it didn't take him long to figure out how to respond back. They were always together, whispering among themselves away from everyone else, almost like they were in their own world. I think Conan might have actually liked her back, subconsciously at least, given how he would gravitate to her and how he would automatically seek her out first at any sign of trouble. Of course, she would do the same thing. They were so protective of each other; it was really uncanny watching from afar. It was like those two complimented each other perfectly. I even heard them call each other partners a few times."

"Sonoko and I actually had a bet between which one of the girls Conan would notice first, Ayumi or Ai. Of course, Sonoko went with Ayumi because she was more expressive with her feelings but I knew Ai would be the one that would interest Conan when the time came for that. It was pretty sad when both Conan and Ai left. I think that if they were able to grow up and give their feelings a chance to mature, they would have been amazing together. Part of me likes to think that they knew how the other really felt for the other before they left." Ran finished with a slightly embarrassed smile on her face, thinking about how ridiculous it was for her and Sonoko to wage on a potential love growing between 7 and 8 year olds.

"… I hope they did." Shinichi mumbles back, clearly deep in thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next time Ran sees Shinichi is almost 2 months later.

Even though they were in a romantic relationship for over 6 months (years if you ask Sonoko) that ended pretty abruptly over a rejected marriage proposal, the two transition back into being best friends almost immediately. And for that both are very relived since they couldn't picture their lives without each other. They haven't seen each other since that night because he immediately decided to take a trip to America of all places the next day and then was busy solving cases upon his return to Beika, while she returned back to studying hard at university. Of course, they've exchanged phone calls and text messages but, unfortunately, they just haven't found the time to catchup together face to face.

This was Ran first day back at Beika for summer break, and Sonoko promptly dragged her to the mall to shop for a necklace she has to have. After begging off the shopping spree for a bit to get some food for them at the food court, Ran caught sight of him.

He's with someone.

A woman, probably around the same age as him. Ran is not afraid to admit that this woman was beautiful and attractive. She had fair and flawless skin, captivating cerulean eyes and beautiful smile. She was dressed in a dress that was both classy, yet casual, which highlighted her slim hourglass figure and her toned never-ending legs. She would be the picture of perfection in many guys' opinion but her most distinguishing features were, without a doubt, the strong confidence she obviously had in herself and her strawberry blond hair that frames her face just right.

 _'Just like Haibara Ai,_ ' Ran thinks to herself upon first sight of it.

Ran decided that she should take a few moments to observe the pair before she would walk over to introduce herself to the pair.

She immediately picks up on their closeness. How in a busy food court on a Saturday afternoon, they seem to be in their own little world. The way she smirks after she said something that made him sputter and playfully glare back at her. They way he brushes away a piece of her hair from her eyes when she looks down at the magazine in front of her which causes them both to blush and look away before they start talking again as if that moment between them never happened.

It was becoming pretty obvious to her that the two of them knew each other longer than just a couple of months; the time since she and Shinichi broke off their relationship. They had the familiarity and mannerism of a pair that have been together for years. She knew Shinichi strongly believed in being faithful in a relationship so she wasn't worried about anything like that, but it was weird he has yet to mention her in their conversations.

What was really strange was that though she was confident that she has never met the unknown woman before in her life, she could feel a very familiar aura around her.

As she continues to watch the pair, Ran frowns as she felt a small jolt of jealousy run through her but she quickly brushes it away once she sees Shinichi's eyes.

His eyes were not cold, sharp, and unnerving like they were the last time they were together. They were now warm, soft, and inviting. They have gained back some innocence and were full of emotions that she has rarely ever seen in his eyes before now. His eyes shine bright with tenderness whenever he looks at her.

Suddenly, everything made sense to her.

Everything clicked into place.

She would never be able to explain how but as she continues to gaze at the couple in front of her, she knows she is right.

She feels it in her heart and soul. Her feelings and strong sense of intuition have never let her down and she knows they would not now.

A huge, sincere smile breaks from her face.

Leaving the pair alone, thoughts of an introduction abandoned (at least for now), Ran felt fulfilled with a sense of happiness she has not experience in quite some time.

There only one thing left for her to do to complete this moment perfectly.

Find Sonoko; for she owed Ran a fair bit of money.

 **END**

A/N: This is my first published story so thank you for reading it and I hope you enjoyed!

This story is actually a combination of a couple of ideas I had for separate stories. The original was only going to be around 1.5K words and it slowly grew into this!


End file.
